


Une aventure pas si immoral que cela en a l'air

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ecchi, F/F, Harem, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, Yuri harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Laya Chaz Dublanc is a new transfering student. She is what people think can definite the expression "perfect achievement". So, what's waiting for her as she transfered into Otonokizaka high and befriend a group of girl.





	Une aventure pas si immoral que cela en a l'air

As the sky was turning orange at the horizon, marrying with the mix of red and blue of the ocean, I couldn't help but to let a sigh escape my lips. I, Laya Chaz Dublanc, 16-years old girl, quarter French, quarter British, quarter Indonesian and quarter Japanese, was inside a plane that was about to land at the airport of Tokyo in few minutes.

_'This suck...'_

Sure, I was used to move and travel all around the word because of my parents' job and origins but I was depressed because of few things. One, I finally managed to make friends in my last school at Miscow and we had to leave abruptly. I barely had enough time to say goodbye to my "friends" that I've only got the chance to know for three months. Secondly, I will have to learn more about the language and traditions in this new country.

My grandfather might be Japanese but I have barely met him twice when I was still 6 and that's all. My Mom who's half-Japanese hasn't been talking that much about the country of her youth and neither did Dad.

Looking through the glass at my left another time, I could see lands and busy people several kilometers away. Another sigh escaped my lips as I turned my attention back inside the plane. As always, I was seated at the first class and of course, I was alone. Mom has already taken another plane one week prior and Dad still had few things to finish at Russia.

_'I wonder what kind of school I will be going this time?'_

[-x-x-x-]

"Welcome aboard, young Mistress!" Several maids and butlers greeted as I took a step inside our new house. It was a large mansion not far from the busy town of Akihabara.

Mom's most trusted man, Rudolph, has been waiting for me at the airport and drove me toward this luxury place. Well... I was used of being treated like this and living like this but I sometimes wish I got a more normal and less stressing life. However, I knew that millions of people outside might be jealous. After all, I had a place to call home, I was fed and a "bright" future is right in front of me. The only thing is that if I really had the choice, I would want my parents to not be this rich; just enough to allow us to live without any problem and not spending 28 days a month to go look for more wealth.

"Milady, if I may..."

I let go of a nod, my face staying stoic as a butler took the bag I was carrying. Well... Mom has already called me to tell that there was already everything I should need in this house, clothes included so we just left most of our stuff in Russia. I just brought few mementos and the like.

The man bowed and started walking toward the stairs. The inside of the mansion being immensely huge and insanely clean, most people would be ready to kill to live in a place like this... but all I wished for was to have a peaceful life. Well... I had to learn all kind of martial art and my parents even bought me a gun, a Desert Eagle .50 to be more accurate. After all, people were after me, the heiress of the Chaz Dublanc enterprise, a Titan in the industry of high technology.

"All right... If you please." Another maid walked closer and gestured for me to follow her. I just nodded and followed without saying a word.

Without saying a word... I was used to stay quiet and stoic. I have always been taught to not speak meaninglessly and to get a full control of my emotions and I don't want to brag but I'm a very good student. My parents usually refer to me as a perfect achievement and so did my former classmates.

To be honest though...

"Here." The maid gestured to a large door and I pushed it open to reveal a very large bathroom. I was fast to understand as I walked in. The young woman also walked in and locked the door behind before undressing me. "The trip mist have been tiring. A nice bath will help you relieving the stress."

Another nod and my former clothes, an expensive-looking white long-sleeve dress with frills on the chest, hem of the skirt and sleeve, were on the bathroom floor. She then started her job and let me to a huge bathtub. I got inside and she took an expensive-looking sponge before doing her job.

As the young woman was busy either taking care of me or complimenting everything about my body, I closed my eyes when trying to thing of something else. With my neck rested against a pillow and my long raven hair attached so they won't be wet, I was trying to calm my slightly fast breathing. Sure, it wasn't as if I was breathing that heavily enough for anyone to notice it but it did disturb me.

"You have such a nice skin, Milady!"

My skin was very pale, ivory as people tend to say it; a perfect match of contrast with the raven black hair that I usually let lose or rarely attach in French braids. My irises however were green-colored, much to lot of people's surprise and I was tall compared to Asian girls but shorter than Europeans and Americans.

"Would you also like me to wash you hair?"

A nod was everything I answered with. I was still very busy trying to think of something else. After all, if I didn't occupy my mind with something else, my guilty personality would show up.

Yes; I was not as perfect as everyone might think. The reason, some might ask? It's because I'm into girls. I'm everything but straight. I came to realize that back in middle school when I went into an all-girl school and started doing researches about same-gender relationship. That was when I concluded that I am homosexual because I can feel excited by people of the same gender but I've never had any interest in a boy. Well... I have my reasons; girls are cuter and I can get along better with them because we have about the same interest. Also, I love breasts. Think whatever you want; I do love them. I am a pervert and won't deny it. I will just try to hide it as much as possible.

Talking about which, slightly opening an eye to peek at the young maid who had a medium size, probably C or D cup, with her rather provocative uniform, was troubling me. I hated to admit it but being a teenager can be a pain when you see something exciting.

Not being able to remain as stoic as usual anymore, alone inside this large room with a cute and attractive maid, a part of me wanted to flirt with her so I listened to him, still trying to maintain my dignity at maximum though. "Say..."

The young gray-haired girl paused her hum and turned to me with a bright smile. "Even your voice is beautiful and elegant."

Her words did take me from aback. It surprised me, the way her pitchy and childish voice said these words. Sure, I have already master seven languages; Japanese, French, English, Indonesia, Russian, Spanish and German, so I was able to clearly understand everything they say but something felt off.

"May I know your name?" I asked, keeping my voice very formal as my face remained cold and unchanged.

The cute girl's smile widened. "Kotori. Minami Kotori. I am only a part-timer since I'm still a high schooler."

"[Southern little bird...?]" I repeated in English, contemplating the art behind the naming of these Japanese people. "You do have a lovely name. I find it fascinating the way that you Asians can have such meaningful names." I said as my lips slowly curled into a smile. "Also, I do apologize for not introducing myself first. I am Laya Chaz Dublanc."

"Milady..."

"Say, Miss Kotori." I started back while closing my eyes and the gray-haired girl continued to brush my hair. I had to admit, her fingers felt great. "How would you describe your everyday life? I am sorry if I am impolite but I just can't help but to ask."

She shook her head. "It's all right! I think it will be fair to know more about other people before we can trust them." Miss Kotori said awkwardly as she shook her hands but was fast to regain her composure and resumed the brushing. "How do I describe it...?" There was a minute of pause before she continued. "First off, I have two childhood friends who go to the same school as me and our everyday life is very fun, especially when being with the Muses."

"Muses?"

"It's the name of our idol group. I'm actually what people call school idol alongside, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Maki-chan, Eri-chan and Niko-chan."

"I see..." I've already heard about idols being very popular in this country so it was not astonishing me at all. "So, you have lot of friend?" The tone fo my voice remained professional. "And may I ask about your hobbies and romantic relationship?"

Her face instantly turned red as that question escaped my lips. Well... I guess it's normal to be embarrassed about such question. I just shook my head and let go of a chuckle before talking about something else. I guess insisting won't do any good so I just decided to ask things related to her school. Everything she talked though, Kotori has mentioned her friends several times and she hasn't been referring to a single boy during the talk. She mostly ranted about liking to sew cute clothes and have cute girls wear , the way she was talking about her girl friends was suspicion.

"Say, Miss Kotori..."

She gave a tilt of the head as her hands paused their activities and gave me another smile as to motion me to continue.

"It might sound very rude but since I hate to turn around the bush, I will be very direct." I took a small breath, closing my eyes before opening them and stared direct into her amber irises. "Are you also into girls? Do you feel attracted by people of the same gender?"

She froze, her hands slightly starting to shake as her mouth stood apart like a dead fish's.

"I mean I won't tell anyone and will not treat you any different." I attempted to reassure her. Though, I have to admit, I suck at the domain. A sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes. "The reason I'm asking is because I'm into girls.,Though, not that much people knows about it."

The inside of the bathroom went silence as I said the last sentence.


End file.
